In Place of Modesty
by Cereal-Killa
Summary: No, she did not enjoy being like one of those students. You know. The ones who demand a good grade in exchange for nookie. / Duncan, an professor at a university, finds his hands full when a failing student somehow keeps ending up in his bed. Mature Duncan/Courtney.


**in place of modesty**

* * *

_(2-shot. Language, OOC, smut next chapter, AU, etc.) _

by Cereal-Killa

* * *

SUMMARY-

_No, she did not enjoy being like one of those students. You know. The ones who demand a good grade in exchange for nookie._ Duncan, an professor at a university, finds his hands full when a failing student somehow keeps ending up in his bed.

* * *

**1**

* * *

God, he was the worst. Fucking. Teacher. Ever.

Courtney just knew she should have taken advanced placement biology her senior year in high school; Lord knows why she had felt sympathy for the drama department and tried to fix them up with her talent. There was no fixing her high school drama department; it just sucked. Much like this class, really.

Don't get her wrong, it wasn't the subject matter that frustrated her. She had simply never imagined that she could possibly hate a teacher this damn much.

At age twenty-five, standing at six foot two with a messy black mop of hair, sweet baby blues, and a complex which rivaled that of five Napoleon's, Mr. Duncan Karrati was the biggest asshole on the planet, in her opinion. He always had some cocky or smug look on his face, he always had sarcastic remarks ready for anyone who got a question wrong, and-

"Miss Meeks," he smirked, looking up at her from behind his desk. "Would you please define mitochondria for the class?"

Courtney cringed, but bit her lip and walked toward the board located at the front of the class. No use looking at her notes- she had zoned out a long time ago and had nothing on her paper... best chance she had was to wing it.

Sadly enough, Courtney _was _like the girls in class who giggled at everything the professor said; she got distracted thinking about him too, but for entirely different reasons. She sat each day in class, distracted by her utter hatred for the man.

She picked up the dry erase marker from his hand, blushing when their skin touched just the slightest.

Okay, so she lied. She totally did fawn over his looks from time to time... but that didn't change the fact that he was an asshole.

_Mitochondria, mitochondria, something about producing ADP... ATP? Cell wall... no wait... that's a plant cell... do animal cells have a cell wall? Wait, what the fuck is a cell wall anyway? Damn, I'm hungry... GET IT TOGETHER, COURTNEY! You have never gotten less than an A in any class, no reason to start now... so do it! Become one with mitochondria, whatever the hell is it, YOU CAN DO THIS!_

* * *

**(555-8123) life sucks ass. failed the damn ap bio test. grab gwen were gettin shit faced**

**(555-2297) Oh, Court! im so sorry. Gwen has to work and ive gotta babysit, im so sorry girl**

**(555-8123) still gettin drunk w/ or w/o u. tho i do wish gwen was coming, she loves getting drunk**

* * *

Getting shit faced is rather hard when you're new to town. Or when you don't know of any local places that don't card...

She ended up at some little rank place called Wawaknawkwa. They didn't have much business so they didn't card as long as you spent some cash.

"Hardest thing you've got." She set down some cash and sighed sadly.

The bartender behind the counter, whose name tag claimed him as 'Chris', chuckled softly. "You just got screwed over or what, kiddo?"

Courtney grimaced. "More like I failed a test for the first time in my life."

"And failed it you did." She groaned further, placing a hand across her face in annoyance. "Ya following me or something, Miss Meeks?" He spoke softly as he ordered a Jägerbomb.

She peeked through her fingers at her AP biology teacher, wishing him away and hoping this is just some kind of warped nightmare. "I'm following you? I was here first, you idiot."

"You're a little young to be here, I believe." Duncan pointed out, giving her that cocky grin which perturbed her to no end. She proceeded to ignore him. You know, like maybe if she was quiet enough, he would **go away**. "I didn't fail you hard enough to get wasted, did I?" He pointed toward her drink.

She sighed in exasperation. "Yes, you did!"

_So much for being quiet._

"I have never gotten such a bad grade in my life before. In fact, I've never received lower than a 96% on anything-"

It was her professors turn to scowl. "listen, Princess, all you got was fucking 55%, and I have seen much wor-"

She clamped a hand over his mouth, proceeding to shush him. "Don't say it out loud!" She immediately squealed when she felt a wet muscle on her hand, pulling it away to stare at the green haired teacher. "Did you seriously just lick me?!"

Ignoring her, he simply smirked a took a swig of his drink. "No matter what, Miss Meeks, you are still such a child. Just another girl flunking my class..."

Courtney felt her blood boil as she glared at her drink, before taking it all in one go. Both the bartender and the dark haired man beside her gave her a look of surprise as she gammed the glass to the table and demanded another. "Wow, you're serious aren't you?" Duncan said, a real, genuine smile covering his face.

She scoffed. "Obviously more serious that the douche bag beside me nursing a Jägerbomb,, He then felt his face flush and quickly took a gulp. "I am not just some girl, professor."

He smirked haughtily. "We'll see."

* * *

**(555-8123) youll nvr guess who i am doing shots w/ at the bar!**

**(555-4679) sis, what do u mean? ur underage... u shouldnt b drinking...**

**(555-8123) DJ, MY BROTHA, i am havin soooooon much fun and i dnt wanna txt no more. literacy sucks butthole bruh AND SO DOES AP BIO**

* * *

"Y-Ya know..." Courtney hiccupped, "what I love?" She let her head fall in Duncan's lap as she slumped off of the bar counter.

"Hair?" Duncan slurred, petting Courtney's brown locks and twirling it in his fingers with an awed expression he usually reserved for biological specimen under a 400x microscope.

"No... pancakes." She said, staring at the ceiling. "You know, they are just so ROUND, but they aren't a cake, ya know?"

"Uh, yeah... No... yeah, not really."

She leaned up and put her weight against the counter, pointing a finger at him. "You know why I hate you so much?"

Duncan threw his hands in the air. "Wanna know why I hate you so much?"

They both looked at each other darkly, light blue meeting glassy dark chocolate. "I wanna fuck you so bad." They both said in unison.

Courtney giggled. "Jinx! Buy me a coke, bitch!" But before she could let out another druken hiccup, she found her lips covered by another pair.

* * *

**(555-8123) jst mad out w/ my bio teacher. gonna have smexy mmmm ;D**

**(555-2297) Courtney! Where are you? What do you mean you just made out with your biology teacher?! WTF is smexy? Courtney, please text me back, I'm getting worried.**

**(555-8123) shhhhh quiet bridge, im abot to hve smexy w/ em so dnt wait up for me home LMFAO damn im hungry**

**(555-6912) Boo to the yah, baby.**

**(555-3507) Oh hell naw, D-man! Druken hook-up? U do know who's coming over to ur house tomorrow, don't u? XD this is gonna be great**

* * *

"Mmm..." Courtney said, snuggling into the pillow, eyes still shut. Hoe comfy. She crooked open an eye and stared at the man scowling as he carried her. She let out a yawn.

WAIT A SECOND.

Que the Courtney eye twitch.

WAIT ONE GODDAMN SECOND.

"You-!"

She then felt her surprisingly clothed ass hit something hard. Concrete. She was outside.

She scoffed. He was dumping her on the porch. "Oh hell no!"

Duncan pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Listen... what happened last night was a mistake..."

Courtney felt the heat grow on her face. "A mistake? Excuse me?" She then noticed that both of them were fully clothed. OMG. Duncan had redressed her! And in his shirt, no less... "And were you just going to dump me outside?"

He looked at her blankly. "Hung-over college kids are normal around here... you'll be able to get home fine, right?"

She felt herself start hyperventilating.

_Ok, so let's weigh the pros and cons._

_1. I slept with my teacher._

_PRO._

_No! I meant con. Definite CON._

_2. Hangover._

_Con._

_3. He's kicking me out..._

_CON, Bitch!_

"You are an asshole! Look, at least let me take a shower-" She began, trying to think rationally but failing ridiculously.

Duncan sighed, watching her with soft eyes. "Listen, Princess, any other day, I'd have you in my bed still pleasurin' my ass-" Double eye twitch from said female- "But my ex is coming over to pick up her shit."

Courtney cocked a brow, a bit taken aback. "Um, if you guys just broke up, you probably shouldn't have me here..." Then it clicked.

_Why do you think you're on the porch, ass hat?_

He mumbled something under his breath.

"What?" Courtney said, standing up and realizing just how much her bottom half ached. She was sure to have bruises on her thighs.

"Divorced." He muttered.

"Huh?"

He coughed. "We didn't break up. It was a divorce. She's my ex wife."

Poor little nineteen year old Courtney could only stand there in awe.

Marriage. Such a foreign word to her.

"So, I can't have you around right now, kiddo. I put my number in your phone while you were asleep, so if you need anything at all..." She lost track of his words as her mind honed on just one.

_Kiddo?_

"Kid?" She scoffed angrily. "Yeah, you're probably right. I wouldn't stay her even if my life depended on it." She started walking away.

He sighed. "Miss Meeks-"

"It's Courtney!" She yelled back. "Courtney! I think we're past a first name basis, professor."

She pulled her skinny jeans higher on her waist and ignored his calls for her to come back.

It had all just been a game to him. She had just given it up to her teacher, who sat her out on his damn porch, no less. She wasn't anything special.

She wiped the angry, hurt tears from her eyes as she headed toward her house. She'd forgotten for a moment, but in the end, she just another kid.

* * *

**(555-8123) Coming home. Will be depressed/angry/hungover/tired. Warn Gwen.**

**(555-2297) Oh no you don't! We're talking and dishing as soon as you get here!**

**(555-8123) Not in the mood. At all.**

**(555-2297) Courtney?**

**(555-8123) Crying, ok, it's not good.**

**(555-2297) Come home, sweety. I've got a shower calling your name.**

* * *

Courtney could feel it. The intensity of her anger was reaching it's peak.

She had a D in the class. Her notes were still zip. And her jackass teacher was acting like nothing, nothing at all had transpired between them the day before.

"Miss Meeks?" Courtney raised a brow in his direction.

And still! That cocky smirk. Those same old eyes. She remembered only bits and pieces from that night but the morning after still heated her insides like scroching lava. "Would you please define mitichondria for the class?"

_Me and this damn mitochondria. _She walked up to the board with a scowl. She began to write.

"That's the definition of flagella, Miss Meeks, found in sperm." He pointed back to her desk but not without sending a wink her way before writing the correct answer on the board.

It was the last straw.

_So, I can't have you around right now, kiddo. I put my number in your phone while you were asleep, so if you need anything at all..._

* * *

**(555-8123) Give me an A or I'll tell everyone that we slept together.**

**(555-6912) How about no, Princess.**

**(555-8123) I don't think you understand. Give me an A. Or I'll tell everyone.**

**(555-6912) I'll tutor you, okay? I'll tutor you every day at seven if you keep your trap shut.**

**(555-8123) Deal.**

* * *

**TBC...**


End file.
